Problem: Multiply. $5.9 \times 3.3 = $
$59 \times 33$ and $5.9 \times 3.3$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $59 \times 33$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $5.9 \times 3.3$. $\begin{aligned} 59&\\ \underline{ \times 33}&\\ 27}\\ 150}\\ 270}\\ \underline{+1{,}500}}\\ 1{,}947 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $5.9 \times 3.3$. $\begin{aligned} 5.9 \times 3.3 &\approx 6 \times 3\\\\ &\approx 18 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $1947$ to get a product close to $18$ ? $5.9 \times 3.3 = 19.47$